


Preacher

by goldenboy_gav



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 1551 - Freeform, 1551 Jeremy Dooley, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenboy_gav/pseuds/goldenboy_gav
Summary: Jeremy didn’t stop humming though, his legs were splayed out across the floor and he kept humming to the song that Gavin had swimming in his mind. Because only Gavin would find his soulmate on the floor of a bank robbery.orMusic is the sound of the soul.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Preacher

Gavin had always had an obsession with music, all through his life he had relied on it to get by. Enjoyed when it would consume his mind, melodies would pass through his ear and lyrics would buzz through his brain. Gavin had never once gone a day without listening to something, doesn’t know if he could cope without the voice of someone else to calm him on bad days or get him excited on his good days. Music had always been a crutch to him, something that let him escape or live in the moment. 

He wasn’t someone with about 12 favourite bands though, there was only one band for him that he would listen to day in and day out without getting bored of them, commonly had their songs stuck in his head and enjoyed the way they implanted themselves there - he almost felt bad for his soulmate for having to listen to them 24/7. 

He often hoped that the songs stuck in his head were from the band themselves, not just him being obsessive but honestly - in what world would that happen? 

\-- -- -- 

Jeremy was sick of having his own songs stuck in his head day in and day out. They stayed there for days on end, the same singles playing in a loop around his mind. He knew he was only contributing to it slightly, often got his own songs stuck in his head after rehearsals and shows but he knew he was hearing them a lot more often than that too. 

It was awkward to know his soulmate was a fan too, awkward to know that his soulmate was such an avid listener - possibly a criminal, possibly another fangirl. It was always difficult to tell which side his fans could fall on, it may be another teenager who stumbled across his music and just enjoyed his songs, it could be another criminal with whom the message resonates. 

He didn’t know, he hoped it was the former more than anything, wanted some badass criminal who could shoot a gun and make his life feel so much cooler than what it already was - just wanted a soulmate who saw a connection to his songs more than anything else. 

Jeremy just wanted to find out who they were the most. 

\-- -- -- 

When Gavin had woken up on a cold morning in January he hadn’t expected to open Twitter to a tour announcement, in fact, they hadn’t even hinted at a tour in any capacity at all. They were doing a series of ‘secret shows’ across the US to tease fans with new music, that announcement was one that made Gavin nearly scream down the penthouse in excitement - much to the annoyance of his crew. 

He checked the shows too, wanted to see if any of them were even remotely close to Los Santos, he didn’t mind a short drive out of the city to go to some shows, especially since so many musicians refused to even enter Los Santos anymore - what with all the bank robberies going on every week. 

So he watched and waited for the locations and dates to go up on their twitter page, kept refreshing and refreshing their page in desperation to know where he was going to see them. Until it was posted, he dropped his phone in near disbelief. 

The last date of the tour, the end of February, an open-air show in Los Santos. 

\-- -- -- 

The shows hadn’t been Jeremy’s idea, only Spencer’s. He wanted to connect with them without being obvious and without needing to listen to his own songs on loop to reach them. A tweet would have too many liars underneath, and he couldn’t call all of his fans and see. He felt hopeless to the idea of finding them until Spencer had proposed some small shows, with no phones and recording allowed and only in 6 locations to limit anyone else memorising the lyrics. 

There were obvious holes, groupies who could go to every show, people who memorise songs within 2 listens of the track, but it was the best option he had. The best way to meet his soulmate. Even if it meant going to Los Santos just to see. 

\-- -- --

When the date of the concert had inevitably rolled around Gavin had camped at the address set up, cancelled any involvement in heist plans he had and even called off a meeting he was supposed to have had that morning. He refused to be anywhere other than as close to the stage as he could get, his one opportunity to see the band that had shaped him and how he reacted to songs, these songs that were inescapable in his mind. 

He had sat in the warm sunshine, made sure the rays hit his face just right while he texted Trevor about possible food plans when he got back. Sitting for hours was mundane, especially when entry wasn’t for so long. He had sat and waited as the day faded into night, watched the rows of orange and red bleed together like blood in a puddle. He had waited while people piled up behind him for this show. 

He was excited, he’d been listening to them on repeat for as long as possible, along with other songs intertwined in there. He’d had strange songs loop in his mind for weeks now, songs that sounded so distinctly _1551_ that it was almost unbelievable to hear. It was definitely Jeremy’s vocals, definitely the same voice he had been obsessed with for so long singing words that he could barely recognise, lyrics he had been desperate to remember with everything in him. 

He had gotten so lost in his thoughts, he almost missed the call for tickets and entry, his entire day leading up to his moment, a whole month spent waiting for the day he could finally experience his favourite band live. 

A day that had been in the making for forever. 

\-- -- -- 

This was the last show and Jeremy was nervous. He was yet to see one person singing his songs at these shows, the same songs that had been running through his mind like a carousel for weeks on end now. He was hoping they were here or he would be at a loss. 

He had set up something so elaborate to meet someone and he didn’t even know if they had the chance of being there, it was anxiety-inducing to think so much work and planning may have gone into this small tour just for it to go to waste.   
  
He was sitting backstage while he waited for his time to go on, he didn’t even have an opening act, it was only him for the small crowd to see. These were his favourite types of shows, the intimate ones with barely even 1000 people there to experience his art. He knew he only had 10 minutes until he was due to start the show, only 10 minutes until this whole plan fell apart in front of him. 

10 minutes was about to make or break his evening. 

\-- -- -- 

Gavin loved being at the barrier, had a clear view of the stage and the microphone stand, could hear the ruckus backstage and the anticipation building up within him. He leaned against the blockade, slightly disappointed about the plain clothes that engulfed him. 

The crew were having mixed receptions about his absence, Geoff was complaining about the lack of heist meeting just because Gavin wanted to see 1551 so bad, Michael was telling him to have fun and loosen up, Trevor was sat in a run-down SUV just outside of the stage area, waiting with a pistol in case Gavin ended up in an unfavourable situation. He still struggled to care, knowing he was about 10 minutes from seeing someone he absolutely adored up close. 

While he stood, excitement and adrenaline building within him he heard a foreign song stir within his mind, a melody familiar but not quite, a voice that had messed with his mind for as long as he could remember. 

_And we’ve stolen every treasure that we’ve ever had in view…_

\-- -- -- 

Jeremy could feel himself shaking where he was standing, when the crowd was screaming his name and the stagehands were milling about getting ready for the show to start. His outfit feeling foreign yet comfortable. When he walked out he felt ready to deliver the best show of his life no matter what. 

When his tour manager started the countdown he could feel the smile plant itself on his face, Spencer stood behind prepared to cause a riot for the crowd the second they saw their fans, congregated in the serenity that was Mount Chiliad. 

The first steps out were always the hardest, he just needed to get out there before he could have fun. 

\-- -- -- 

The air around the stage was electric, Trevor listened from his car at the sounds filling the air of Los Santos, this little shitty city that had tainted his very being felt the lightest it felt in a while. He couldn’t hear the sound of glass shattering, random guys swearing or gunshots, there was something nice about the uncommon, the day when he couldn’t hear the crime. 

Gavin could feel the energy around him, them opening with Bring It On had got the crowd screaming in a way that had made him spark up. He jumped around and laughed as his idol yelled in front of him. He felt hidden in a way, not quite a civilian but not the high profile criminal he was treated as on a day to day basis. It felt nice to be normal for once, to not be seen as _Golden Boy_ or _Free_. He felt free to exist here in a way he hadn’t in years. 

\-- -- -- 

Jeremy didn’t think he’d ever enjoyed performing as much as he had then. His voice carried over the mountain and into the suburbs, he felt powerful perched on top of the stage, his stage. He had seen someone lip-syncing to his unreleased songs in the front row, either a groupie or his soulmate. 

Jeremy hoped for the latter, begged to every deity he could think of to be granted this one thing. He was hot, beard shaping his face with a face that beamed like a thousand suns. He looked unsure about the words, but he knew them, Jeremy had seen him mouthing along comfortably to every song he performed. 

He was scared to be disappointed but ended up sticking around in Los Santos, just in case. 

\-- -- -- 

Gavin almost wished Jack was his soulmate, she was hot, badass, powerful and caring. Someone with a motherly sixth sense and a voice that will shred your skin if you step even a moment out of line. 

When Gavin unlocked the door, bone dead and heavy eyelids he was met with a plate of mac and cheese and some water for his throat. Jack was watching him from across their breakfast bar, making sure he ate every bite of his plate before he could sleep. 

She sat there and asked him questions between mouthfuls of food, keeping him entertained while he downed water as though his life depended on it. When he was done she wrapped him in a hug, one that he hadn’t expected after leaving the crew for a full day. 

“I’m glad you had fun Gav,” She smiled. 

\-- -- -- 

It was a week later when they had finally managed to prep for the bank heist, their contacts were all in line, roles had been set, weapons in order. They had cased it for about 3 weeks, making sure to hit it at the end of the month when more and more people would be depositing money. 

Gavin was in control of the crowds, his only job was to not let anyone call the police for at least 20 minutes and to make sure everyone stayed calm. He had always been better with people than anyone else, would make them tick or bend over backwards just at the blink of his eyes. If he batted his lashes in the right direction he could make anyone do anything he wanted. 

When he wandered through, rifle in hand and his sunglasses perched on his nose he just smirked at the tellers and clerks. He gave the usual “get down on the ground” speech, started wandering and whistling in the hall while the others made sure they secured the money from the safe. Over comms he could hear Alfredo explaining the time frames for everyone again, making sure everyone knew they only had about 10 minutes to get the money and flee before being shot.

While he wandered his whistling changed into the unreleased he had heard last week at the concert, something he hoped people in the main area wouldn’t pick up on. 

\-- -- -- 

Jeremy didn’t know what had convinced him to stay in Los Santos for so long. Fate? Destiny? A gut feeling? All felt like ridiculous reasons while he was caught up in a bank robbery. 

Instead of slowly lowering himself to the ground like everyone else he had opted to just slump against a wall until this all blew over, not every robbery ended up with a death toll luckily enough. He tried to tune himself into his surroundings but one of his songs was peaking up in his mind again, his soulmate had heard the unreleased song.   
  
It wasn’t until he saw footsteps wander past him he realised, the person on duty was whistling his song quite loudly. 

\-- -- -- 

When Gavin heard humming he immediately raised his gun, he didn’t like when the people on the ground made noise, all too used to corpses - obviously, they never said a word to him. It was the only sound he could hear, the tellers knew they’d be shot if they even tried to reach the button under the desk, the people who had immediately dropped to the floor knew better than to even try and escape at this point. 

He started pacing the room again, boredom creasing his eyebrows together as he tried to find the source of the humming - it sounded quite distinct to him, a sound he felt like he’d heard a million times over. 

Then he saw a distinctly shaped head and the side profile of a man he had idolised for what felt like most of his life. He stood shocked before reaching for comms, warning them to hurry the hell up. 

Jeremy didn’t stop humming though, his legs were splayed out across the floor and he kept humming to the song that Gavin had swimming in his mind. Because only Gavin would find his soulmate on the floor of a bank robbery. 

\-- -- -- 

When the guys rushed out, Gavin lingered behind. He held a piece of paper between his fingertips that he was hoping he’d be able to give to Jeremy before he was forced to flee by the police. Luckily he was one of the first out, he was probably the only actual celebrity in Los Santos at that point. 

Gavin made sure to point at the plant pot he was standing next to, slipping the small sheet under one of the leaves before dashing off so he wouldn’t get shot. He hoped it was enough information for him. 

\-- -- -- 

None of the guys expected to see Jeremy Dooley standing in their living room 2 days later, none of them expected Gavin to come out of his room and smile like God himself had stepped onto Earth. 

They watched as they went into Gavin’s room together, watched the way there were small touches between them, their fingers ghosting around one another, the not quite there touches plagued them as they walked into his room to talk. 

There they both sat, Gavin cross-legged by the head of his bed while Jeremy splayed his legs out in any way they would go. Their fingers ran across the other’s wrists and arms, barely their words between them that lingered in the air. A fascination they were excited to explore. 

When the light turned dark, day into night, Gavin lay on his bed with his head tucked under Jeremy’s. When the lights in the penthouse turned off they got closer. Before the sun rose the following morning Gavin’s leg was over Jeremy’s, Jeremy’s hand on Gavin’s back, Gavin’s head in Jeremy’s neck. A poetic formation of bodies, bodies that had longed for one another for too long. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lord this is late I'm so sorry
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, I'm posting another fic to this collection next Sunday (Because I no longer have a backlog of things to post.) All new fics from here on out probably won't have their prompts announced beforehand on Tumblr. 
> 
> Remember to follow my Tumblr @goldenboy-gav for updates on this series and new fics I have coming up.


End file.
